lego_marvel_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Marvel Universe Wiki
Character Abilities Active Abilities * Bolts * Beams * Ranges * Radials * Shields * Minions * Drones * Arsenal * Batter * Spin * Charge * Lunge * Boomerang * Sniper * Scattershot * Weapon Dance Transform Abilities * Stealth Form * Disguise Form * Intangible Form * Astral Form * Astral Titan Form * Fire Form * Magma Form * Water Form * Sand Form * Ice Form * Electric Form * Vapour Form * Balloon Form * Micro Form * Macro Form * Diamond Form * Shadow Form * Light Form * Symbiote Form * Symbiote Monster Form * Phoenix Form * Bat Form * Wolf Form * Rat Travel Abilities * Double Jump * Flight * Hover * Glide * Slide * Swing * Hyper-Jump * Teleportation * Speed * Wall-Crawling Passive Abilities * Fire Immunity * Ice Immunity * Electric Immunity * Toxin Immunity * Health (Armoured, Invulnerable) * Healing Factor * Strength * Agility * Relocation * Deflection * Grapple * Tech Access * Mechanic * Mind Control * Shapeshifting * Kinesis (Telekinetic, Magnokinetic, Force Bubble, Air Current) * Magic * Power Cosmic * Absorption * Kinetic Charge * Illumination (Energy, Flashlight, Glow, Tech Vision) * Plant Growth * Sense * Siphoning About Lego Marvel Universe Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Characters Vehicles Aircrafts * Fantasti-Car * Lola * Blackbird (X-Jet) * Quinjet * Shield Jet * Chitauri Hovercraft * Milano Ground Vehicles * Ghost Riders Cycle * Wolverines Mortycycle * Shield Card * Spidermobile * Punisher Battle Van Aquatic Vehicles * Locations Hub Worlds * BATTERWORLD * Noir York * Nueva York * New York ** Queens *** Midtown High *** Aunt Mays House ** Brooklyn *** Yancy Street *** Brooklyn Gym ** Manhattan *** X-Mansion **** Dangeroom **** Cerebro **** Mission Control **** Medical Bay **** Beasts Lab **** Brig **** Hanger **** Dormitories **** Xaviers Office *** Stark Tower *** Reed Richards Science Center *** Museum *** Oscorp *** Avengers Mansion *** Baxter Building *** Hellfire Club *** Marvel HQ Comics *** Daily Bugle (Flatiron Building) *** Sanctum Sanctorum *** Fisk Tower *** Joes Pizza *** Sewers **** Morlock Tunnels ***** Morlock Den *** Columbia University *** Empire State Building *** Empire State University *** Public Library *** Times Square *** China Town *** Harlem *** Hells Kitchen *** Central Park * Asgard * Attilan * Savage Land * Wakanda * Atlantis * Negative Zone * Asteroid M * Zandar * Nowhere * Kun-Lun * Latveria * Muir Island Red Brick Extras # x2 Studs # x4 Studs # x6 Studs # x8 Studs # x10 Studs # Attract Studs # Collect Ghost Studs # Character Detector # Minikit Detector # Red Brick Detector # Gold Brich Detector # Stan in Peril Detector # Infinite Team Power Attacks # Fast Interactions # Fall Rescue # Silouettes # Big Head Mod # Flat Mode # Party Mode # Christmas # Halloween # Ice Rink # Disguises # Helium # Low Gravity # Comic Book Captions # What If? Mode # Deadpool Mode # Zombie Mode # Demolition Mode Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse